User talk:Axel Scott
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bling1907 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cybil24 (Talk) 17:42, 30 July 2009 nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! damn you b**** we shall send all we have at you. user--Stephendwan 18:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) you forgot one thing i just impaled you with my tyrant arm then shot you in the face multiple times with the hydra shotgun. user--Stephendwan 14:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) wtf my family is not here there out in iran doing suicide bombings and my wife is in the arkley mansion but you may be shock at what you see and im just after jumping out the window on my secret tunnel which has a metal gear rex now i will fire rockets at you along with a satelite lasers shall kill you in my house along with it. and becides alot of my family are infected with the T-virus there going to turn into a zombie sooner or later now die. user--Stephendwan 14:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) what! u sick little when i find you i will make your death even more painfull!Flaming skull of heaven 18:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven dude my family are zombies. user--Stephendwan 21:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) oh great i just wana fight zombies and b.o.w.s im better at that. user--Stephendwan 21:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) HA thats his clone and the real wesker got shot with rpgs while he was in lava and i did not like him at all and we must only use hand to hand combat nothing else so that one of us dies an honourble death not a cheap one like josephfrost. user--Stephendwan 21:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) leave jessica out of this i just want one on one hand to hand combat no weapons allowed so that one of us dies an honourble death oh i must go offline now. user--Stephendwan 22:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) well you can still kill spartan-118 here. kill i want you to kill me shoot Me in the head then run i have wrote a suicide note HAHAHA >:) you fell for my trap >:) oh i know you axel but the question is do you know me.... hello hello axel.Flaming skull of heaven 11:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven oh im not dead I MA THE ONLY ONE!!! oh im not dead I MA THE ONLY ONE!!! if YOU WANT YOUR LIPS TO BE ATTACHED TO YOUR FACE I SUGGEST YOU GIVE UP NOW! New villian huh... I'm the one who beheaded Wesker's killer, don't think I'm an easy target... (hangs up radio) I have a question r u suppose to be like wesker? hey hey listen to me carefully you probably dont know me but i need to ask a favor of you me and my brother (demonbrother2) would like to join your evilness to destroy frost and his lowly members we both know that you dont need help but please give us a chance here is our info for both of us. Heights: 6"7 Hair: Long Black Weapons of Choice: 2 Swords. 2 Magnums. We are connected by a chain that cannot be broken the chain is placed in a gauntlet i have the right gauntlet he has the left. We can grab the chain and swing each other like a flail while he or me holds the sword out with both hands cutting through anything and everything in our path we both can regenerate like you please let us join.